


Harry Potter preferences

by Slytherin_Queen_0704



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Queen_0704/pseuds/Slytherin_Queen_0704
Summary: Harry Potter characters x female readerCharacters include: Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George and Neville but I will add more characters if requested
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Oliver Wood/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 32





	1. A/N

Hiiiiii 👋  
Welcome to my new story I guess....  
It’s all in the summary really. If you want any other characters added feel free to ask and I’ll put them in! :) Also I’m really sorry if the characters seem a bit ooc I’m not that great at writing just yet. 

Y/N = Your Name   
Y/M/N = Your Middle Name   
Y/L/N = Your Last Name   
E/C = Eye Colour   
H/C = Hair Colour   
H/L = Hair Length

Y/N will be Scottish since that’s what I am and it’s the easiest for me to write but if you request a different nationality I’ll try my best.


	2. Your Hogwarts House

**Harry:** Gryffindor 

**Ron:** Slytherin 

**Draco:** Slytherin 

**Fred:** Ravenclaw 

**George:** Gryffindor 

**Neville:** Hufflepuff 


	3. Your Blood Status

**Harry:** Half Blood (wizard dad, muggle mum) 

**Ron:** Muggle Born 

**Draco:** Pureblood 

**Fred:** Half Blood (wizard dad, witch mum) 

**George:** Half Blood (witch mum, muggle dad) 

**Neville:** Muggle born 


	4. How You Met

**Harry:** _You met in fourth year, the morning after he was chosen to compete in the tournament._ “Hey Harry I just wanted to tell you that I erm... I believe that you didn’t put your name in the goblet,” you rushed out, rubbing the back of your neck awkwardly. “Oh, uh thanks I guess. Who are you?” “I’m Y/N Y/L/N!”

 **Ron:** _You met in third year, on your first ever trip to Hogsmeade._ As you were about to walk into Honeydukes you banged into a certain Weasley. “I’m sorry,” you both said at the same time. Looking at him properly you noticed his red hair and freckles. “Your a Weasley right?” His ears blushed slightly as he introduced himself, “oh yeah I’m Ron.” “Cool, I’m Y/N” 

**Draco:** _You met at age four when your mothers introduced you to each other._ “Y/N, come on we are going to the Malfoy’s house now!” Running down the stairs you grabbed your mum’s hand and she apparated to Malfoy Manor. You appeared in front of a huge house in England and almost immediately a blond woman opened the door with a young blond boy behind her. “Bernadette so good to see you!” “Narcissa! Great to see you too. This is my daughter, Y/N” “This is my son,” she replied pointing at the young boy. Stepping forward he murmured “I’m Draco Malfoy.” 

**Fred:** _You met outside the train on both of your first year._ Your case was really heavy and you were losing hope of even getting it in the train! Suddenly two ginger identical twins with lots of freckles came over and lifted it for you. “I’m Fred.” “I’m George.” They each said their names and then at the same time said, “You looked like you were struggling so we came and helped!” “Oh thank you,” you blushed. Fred then told you, “Come on, your going to sit with us in the train!”

 **George:** _You met in your second year, after one of the twins pranks._ You were giggling quite hard. Fred and George Weasley had just set off a few dung bombs at Filtch. Before you knew it the twins were both sitting at either side of you. “Y/N right?” You nodded. “I’m George, that’s Fred but I mean you must know us.” You giggled again. “You look like you have a knack for pranks you know? Maybe you could do a couple with us sometime,” and with that they got up and walked away. 

**Neville:** _You met in first year, after you saved him from a couple third years._ Walking out of the great hall you noticed a few kids picking on a Gryffindor also in first year. You didn’t like it when people made fun of others so with a sudden surge of confidence you shouted at them, “hey leave him alone!” They just rolled their eyes and walked away to class. Walking over you introduced yourself, “I’m Y/N.” “Neville Longbottom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Y/N’s parents will be called Bernadette and Scott.


	5. How You Became Friends

**Harry:** You started helping him with the three triwizard tasks 

**Ron:** You went into Honeydukes together and found out you had a lot in common

 **Draco:** You went to his room to play while your mothers chatted and started having more play dates 

**Fred:** You talked a lot in the compartment and decided to stick with both twins

 **George:** You started doing some pranks with them 

**Neville:** You chatted for a bit and realised you were very alike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best one


	6. Who Found Out About Your Crush First

**Harry:** Hermione was the first person to realise you had a crush on Harry 

**Ron:** Harry was the first person to realise you had a crush on Ron 

**Draco:** Pansy was the first person to realise you had a crush on Draco (she wasn’t very happy about it) 

**Fred:** Angelina was the first person to realise you had a crush on Fred 

**George:** Lee was the first person to realise you had a crush on George 

**Neville:** Susan was the first person to realise you had a crush on Neville 


	7. Who Found Out About His Crush First

**Harry:** Ron was the first person to realise Harry had a crush on you 

**Ron:** Harry was the first person to realise Ron had a crush on you 

**Draco:** Blaise was the first person to realise Draco had a crush on you 

**Fred:** George was the first person to realise Fred had a crush on you 

**George:** Fred was the first person to realise George had a crush on you 

**Neville:** Hermione was the first person to realise he had a crush on you 


	8. Your Favourite Thing About Each Other

**Harry:** his eyes, your laugh

 **Ron:** his freckles, your accent 

**Draco:** his hair, your smile 

**Fred:** his laugh, your height 

**George:** his smile, your eyes

 **Neville:** his hair, your barely noticeable freckles 


	9. How You Started Dating

**Harry:** After the second task you ran up to him, grabbed his face and kissed him. He then asked you to be his girlfriend.

 **Ron:** On a trip to Hogsmeade in fifth year you two were back in Honeydukes and he asked if next time you guys came here it could be a date. 

**Draco:** In fifth year after a couple months of flirting with each other he asked you out.

 **Fred:** In fourth year he sent a big banner across the sky asking you out.

 **George:** Fred actually asked you out for him behind his back.

 **Neville:** You asked him out one day in sixth year when you were studying.


	10. Your Song

**Harry:** Say You Won’t Let Go (James Arthur)

 **Ron:** Dusk Till Dawn (ZAYN, Sia)

 **Draco:** Everything Has Changed (Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran) 

**Fred:** Thinking Out Loud (Ed Sheeran) 

**George:** Wrapped Up (Olly Murs, Travie McCoy) 

**Neville:** Lucky (Jason Mraz, Colbie Caillat) 


	11. Your Nicknames For Each Other

**Harry:** He is: Haz, my chosen one You are: love, my chosen one 

**Ron:** He is: Ronnie, Tall boi You are: bookworm, shortie 

**Draco:** He is: Dragon, Blondie. You are: Princess, lovely 

**Fred:** He is: lover boy, ginger You are: lover girl, H/C

 **George:** He is: troublemaker, freckles You are: gorgeous, smiley 

**Neville:** He is: baby, clumsy. You are: babe, cutie 


	12. Your Favourite Movie To Watch Together

**Harry:** The Greatest Showman

 **Ron:** Avengers Assemble 

**Draco:** A Babysitters Guide To Monster Hunting (hehe) 

**Fred:** Toy Story 

**George:** Finding Nemo 

**Neville:** Wonder 


	13. Your Favourite TV Show To Watch Together

**Harry:** Stranger Things 

**Ron:** Friends 

**Draco:** The Flash (hehe see what I keep doing) 

**Fred:** The Office 

**George:** Victorious 

**Neville:** Glee


	14. Catch Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to add Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory to this book. If you want any other characters please comment them

Your House:

 **Oliver:** Ravenclaw

 **Cedric:** Hufflepuff 

Blood Status:

**Oliver:** Pureblood

 **Cedric:** Muggle Born

How You Met:

**Oliver:** _You met in second year, after he woke up from being hit by a bludger in his first game._ You walked up to Oliver Wood’s bed in the hospital wing so you could give him a bit of chocolate. “Hey Oliver Um, you don’t know me, I’m a Ravenclaw, but uh I felt bad for you getting hit by that bludger so I brought you this,” you murmured handing him the chocolate. “Oh uh thanks!”

 **Cedric:** _You met in first year, when he sad down next to you after you had both been sorted into Hufflepuff. “_ Hi I’m Cedric Diggory!” “I’m Y/N Y/L/N.” 

How You Became Friends:

**Oliver:** After you gave him the chocolates you sat down and both of you started talking about quidditch 

**Cedric:** All throughout dinner you talked and got to know each other. 

Who Found Out About Your Crush First:

**Oliver:** Katie Bell was the first person to realise you had a crush on Oliver.

 **Cedric:** Cho was the first person to realise you had a crush on Cedric.

Who Found Out About His Crush First:

**Oliver:** Fred and George were the first people to realise Oliver had a crush on you.

 **Cedric:** Cho was the first person to realise Cedric had a crush on you. 

Your Favourite Thing About Each Other:

**Oliver:** his quidditch obsession, your H/L H/C 

**Cedric:** His hair, your E/C

How You Started Dating:

**Oliver:** You and Oliver were throwing the bludger out when he asked, “hey Y/N I was wondering. Do you want to go with me to the Hufflepuff vs Slytherin match next week. On a date?” 

**Cedric:** Cho set you two up. 

Your Song:

**Oliver:** Stereo Hearts (Gym Class Heroes, Adam Levine) 

**Cedric:** You & I (One Direction) 

Your Nicknames For Each Other:

**Oliver:** He is: quidditch boy, Oli You are: book girl, Raven 

**Cedric:** He is: pretty boy, Ced You are: pretty girl, baby 

Your Favourite Movie To Watch Together:

**Oliver:** Aladdin

 **Cedric:** Hercules 

Your Favourite TV Show To Watch Together:

**Oliver:** You’ve been framed 

**Cedric:** Sam and Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to write lol


End file.
